Seduce Me
by WhiteRosesxo
Summary: Dark, edgy and extremely impulsive world leading choreographer Santana Lopez is conducting the New York Ballet company's version of Swan Lake. How will the perfect, virginal Brittany Pierce change her entire nature to meet Santana's ideal of the perfect seductress of the Black Swan? Can innocence and grace and guile and sensuality really be one?


This season was different.

She could feel it.

It was almost 5.30am as Brittany Pierce hurriedly made her way down the steps to the subway; her feet almost dancing as she paced every graceful step. Even in everyday life… _everything _was Ballet. In all her 21 years she had never been so dedicated to anything in her entire life. She lived and breathed dance, she lived and breathed _perfection. _

Waiting anxiously for her stop, she closed her eyes and envisioned practice today. Wonder filled her every fibre and she pondered on in curiosity to which performance the company would be reworking for the start of the season and with that every fibre she _prayed _she would feature in an enormous way this year.

This season was different.

Rachel Berry was retiring.

As much as Brittany had always admired Rachel, she knew deep inside she was a better dancer. Rachel was approaching 30 now; an elderly age in the ballet world. William Schuester, director of the New York ballet company was looking for a new face to be the lead this year.

_He promised he'd feature her more._

The subway stops and she grabs her bags without hesitation, the same gracefully hurried steps leading her towards the place where she is most at home. A small, determined smile graces her lips as she holsters her bag tighter to her shoulder and sees the sign that will always make her heart flutter.

_Welcome to the New York Ballet._

* * *

"Did you hear the news?"

Brittany opened her eyes to the familiar husky voice, her eyes meeting Quinn Fabray's in the opposite mirror. Both, along with 30 other dancers had similar positions: legs held high and stretched onto the bar as extreme posture was held. Quinn's mischievous smirk went noticed to Brittany as she cleared her throat and tried to remain focused as she changed leg positions.

"What news?" she whispered whilst looking to see Will was not looking. Concentration was everything in warm up stretches.

"Will got in _the _Santana Lopez to head choreograph this year!" Quinn almost bursts with excitement in her loud whisper. Some girls turn around and scowl at the two blondes causing Quinn to slide secretly closer to Brittany, purring in lower whispers. "Legit, I saw her arrive this morning. I _maybe _eavesdropped into her totally tearing Rachel down about being old too… viscous yet incredible Britt. The legend is _here._"

Brittany breathed in and processed this information just as Will shouts warm up sequence two.

Standing in line with a still smirking Quinn as all girls in white leotards began into a perfect sequence of Plié's and pirouettes.

Santana Lopez really was a legend in the world of dance. Famously for never doing a performance, despite clearly being called 'The best in the world' by numerous directors including the company's very own. Santana was known for her diverse training and impeccable choreography. She was edgy. She was angry. She was _imperfect _in her technical training.

She made Brittany feel uneasy.

"Good Morning company!" Will formally addresses all the girls who immediately stop and meet his attention.

"As you all know, Rachel Berry will be leaving the company this year and stepping down as the lead principal dancer." Brittany swallows thickly as the anxious excitement surrounds her body again; Quinn gives her a quick nudge and nods over to the door.

There, in all her dark, edgy glory strode in Santana Lopez. The way she moved was extremely endearing. It was arrogantly beautiful.

_She was beautiful._

Brittany swallowed a gasp as she tried to remain trained to Will's attention and not to the exotic woman who commanded the room already. Will approached Santana and smiled, gesturing her to step to the front with him. Her face remained stern, uninterested as she eyed us all. Arms crossed and her brows furrowed.

She was weighing us up.

"This year will be extra special ladies. As Paris' very own leading choreographer and director Santana Lopez will be leading this year's production. Santana… take it away." Brittany could feel the tension in the atmosphere now. No one dared to breathe. The unstoppable force meets the immovable object: Excitement and fear.

She didn't even mutter thanks or crack a smile to Will, choosing to simply nod and take more steps forward, walking around them all like a preying jungle cat.

"Right…" she drew out as she removed her black leather jacket, throwing it to an intimidated Will as she brushed down her all black leotard. "We open your season with Swan Lake…" Brittany couldn't stop the smile that took over her lips… this had to be her moment. The beautifully tragic tale… she _had _to get this. Santana's presence was felt behind her and Quinn's line of dancers as she continued to move around the studio. "We all know the story. Virginal girl, pure and sweet, trapped in the body of a swan. She desires freedom, but only true love can break the spell. Her wish is nearly granted in the form of a prince. But before he can declare his love, her lustful twin, the Black Swan, tricks and seduces him. Devastated the White Swan leaps off a cliff, killing herself and in death finds freedom. It's been done a lot, I know. But not like _this. _We strip it down. Make it visceral and real." Her voice was so raspy, so low and full of some sadness. The uneasiness Brittany was feeling seemed to grow more feral the closer she could feel Santana.

"Everyone start up a Soubresout routine, standard and technical… _Quickly!_" she clapped her hands angrily as she stood next to Will as they all scurried to and open space to perform the simple routine. It had been one Brittany had learnt since she was 6. Apart of her was even a little thrown off Santana had suggested them all to do this, but she didn't question her genius. She threw herself into it.

"All the soloists William and I tap… Meet me in the principle studio at 5. The rest of you go on with your usual schedules."

Both of them prowled the room again, scrutinizing us all. Like everyone, Brittany snuck a few sneaky glances to see who had been tapped. Will did a few… Santana did none yet. The anxiety filled her again as Santana stood directly in front of her, not even looking at her technique but directly into her eyes. Brittany met her gaze as she eagerly performed to impress the Latin beauty. Suddenly, she felt a quick tap on her shoulder and immediately stopped to see Will walk by. Santana looked disappointed as she called for everyone to leave, sharing one quick glance towards Brittany as she swiftly left the studio.

* * *

The auditions in the principle studio didn't go as plan for Brittany. The white swan felt good, but her performance as the black swan was interrupted by a late Quinn. The sad thing was Santana seemed unimpressed by _her _performance rather than the lateness.

"Okay ladies enough for now. Be here early as possible tomorrow for more auditions." Santana sighed out as she continued writing on her note pad.

A deflated Brittany sighed to and gathered her things; she heard Santana clear her throat and turned to see her beckoning her over with one finger.

"Yes Santana?" Brittany asked hesitantly; weary of the smirk on Santana's face.

"You know… your white swan was _impeccable._" Santana spoke genuinely and Brittany smiled at the compliment. "But, you have to be able to embody _both _swans." Santana reached up to her hair as she let down her loose bun and stepped onto the dance mats. She began a slow routine of the black swan. "If I was casting the white swan only… the part would be yours."

Brittany couldn't help but feel that was basically saying she didn't get the part, but she still had to fight for it. "No, wait!" Startled, Santana stopped her routine as Brittany stepped in front of her. "Let me go again, let me try. I want this so much… I… just let me try again?"

"Look Brittany, the role is released on Friday. You have the rest of the week to practice. But since your performance was cut short earlier… you can have one more go today." Santana stepped over to the speakers as Brittany readied herself again.

The familiar piece of music drifted into her ears as she began the routine. Santana stood with her arms crossed a few feet in front, counting the steps as she did them.

"Not so controlled Brittany!" But Brittany just couldn't 'loosen up'. "Seduce me! Not just the Prince! Not just the court! The whole audience! Come on!" Santana grew more frustrated as Brittany desperately tried to meet her needs.

"Stop Brittany… that's… that's enough."

Brittany sighed in frustration as an equally frustrated Santana ran her fingers through her hair.

"I… I don't know… I can't…" Brittany stuttered as Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can't what Brittany?"

"I… I can't do the whole _seducing _thing ok?" She spat out angrily as she placed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

Suddenly, she felt a warm body press against her back.

"Shh. Keep your eyes closed. Now, I want you to seduce _me_." She felt Santana's hands on her hips as she gently started grinding into her. "Use your body. Use that inner impulse. Make me want to _fuck _you." She whispered hotly into the back of Brittany's ear.

She slowly started to match Santana's grinds as her hands snaked all over Brittany's torso, making the taller blond gasp. Her tanned hands slowly started to reach lower as she quickly cupped her sex and kissed up her neck. A wave of pleasure shot through Brittany as she stood in complete awe and shock. She was letting this woman _massage _her in the most erotic way.

Suddenly, Santana roughly spun her around and had her lips just grazing Brittany's.

"That was me seducing you." With a disappointed look, she stepped away from the blonde and grabbed her stuff, storming out of the studio leaving the dancer lost in her silent tears.


End file.
